


Love in the Time of the Bloody Flux

by SpaceCarrotCasserole



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Crack, Double Anal Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCarrotCasserole/pseuds/SpaceCarrotCasserole





	Love in the Time of the Bloody Flux

Jon woke in darkness. An unnervingly peaceful darkness that can only be experienced on a ship in the dead of night sailing through the narrow sea. Daenerys stirred beside him. Memories of what they had done just hours ago plagued him. It felt wrong, but he couldn’t pin down what it he was feeling. Maybe it was too soon to take another lover. Perhaps he had let his guard down too much.  
“Is something the matter?” She murmured, sleep heavy in her voice, not even bothering to open her eyes.  
Jon gathered Daenerys’s hands and kissed them lightly, electricity sparking from each fingertip. They tasted lightly of the salt from ocean mist and a mixture of sweet spice and herbs. Maybe this arrangement was going to be fine. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” He whispered.  
“Go back to sleep.” Daenerys said, pulling him into an embrace. His member hardened between the tangle of sheets and legs. Without even a moment’s hesitation, he kissed her, sweetly at first. Then harder. He kissed as if she were air and he was a drowning man. He kissed her like—  
The door to the chamber came crashing in.  
“ALRIGHT MOTHER FUCKERS. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING.” It was Tyrion, using his erect member as a battering ram to be a major cock block.  
Dany and Jon gave each other a look. Daenerys sighed, and Jon tossed a candlestick at the dwarf. Tyrion easily dodged it.  
“Dammit, Imp! Can’t you see I’m busy?” Jon shouted.  
“I haven’t had a whore in months, and you expect me to ignore the hottest piece of ass on this ship? I’m tired of pretending the knots in the wood are tits, you need to share.”  
Jon looked at Daeny to get her opinion.  
“I will only make love to the prince who was promised.” She stated bluntly “Are you also the prince who was promised?”  
“My queen, I make no claim to that. I am, however, the prince who has promised to tap dat ass.”  
“We can’t both tap dat ass, Tyrone.” Jon rolled his eyes.  
“Actually, you can.” Dany said.  
Both the men looked at her confused.  
“All those born to the Targaryian bloodline are born with two buttholes.”  
“What?!” Tyrion exclaimed.  
“But…but I also have two buttholes!” Jon cried. “That’s crazy that we both have two buttholes and are in no way related to each other.”  
Tyrion looked incredulous. “I don’t understand.”  
“Well, we know we aren’t related because Jon here is Ned Stark’s bastard and…” Daenerys never missed an opportunity to reinforce her decisions.  
“No, you lackwit.” Tyrion said “I just…I also have two buttholes.”  
“Whoa” Both Dany and Jon said at once. They both knew instantly what they must do.  
Fuck each other for the story.  
Jon and Daeny tore off the sheets and got into the universal ready position.  
“Let’s do this!” Jon yelled, bracing his asshole, willing it to lubricate. He plunged his rock-hard member into Daeny’s wet fathoms. She moaned with pleasure.  
“No, Jon.” She moaned “I mean, it feels great, but that’s the wrong hole. I need you to penetrate my ass. Preferably the top one. Between you and me, it’s my favorite.”  
Jon pulled out his cock with a loud pop from her vagina. He slid it into her perfect butthole, admiring her less perfect 2nd butthole. There was something wabisabi about it, though. He appreciated it.  
Tyrion ripped his clothes off in a fury and jumped up on the bed.  
“Will you finger my butthole, Jon?”  
“Of course” Jon quipped.  
Jon circled his finger along the pucker of Tyrion’s asshole, trying to decide which one to try out first, before plunging both fingers deep past the second knuckle. Keeping cock and finger rhythm is a really hard thing to do, but he told himself that if the Prince Who was Promised could save Westeros, the Prince Who Was Promised could probably orchestrate a threeway that ended in everyone happy, and not at all awkwardly as Kimberly makes out with your boyfriend, Ron and then Ron breaks up with you because Kimberly lets him fuck her in the ass and also lets him borrow her car. Fuck you Ron, your dick tasted like stale pepperoni.  
Tyrion began pumping his erect member steadily, and furiously. Without a moments hesitation, he shoves himself dick first into Jon’s tight puckered butthole. Jon responded by pounding Daney’s perfect asshole even harder. They moaned in unison.  
“I need me a piece of this too!” Tyrion reached around and sunk his fingers into Daeny’s slightly less perfect asshole.  
“What the fuck, man.” Jon said angrily  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I have need too, ya know”  
“You might have needs, but I only have two hands and one of them is fingering the queen. The other is holding my wine glass.” He took a dainty sip.  
“Stop arguing.” Daenerys snapped and shot her hand to reach around so she could finger fuck Jon’s 2nd butthole. He howled like a wolf on ecstasy.  
They became a writhing mass of buttholes and fingers and breasts and beautiful, glistening cock. They achieved a level of transcendence that when asked about it, left them in contemplative silence.  
Daeny was the first to cum. She sprayed so hard, Jon’s legs became wet and slippery. At the mere sight of Daeny cumming, Jon and Tyrion both locked eyes and came hard, sealing the moment with a deep kiss.  
Exhausted, they rolled apart from each other, slowly untangling. It was then they noticed the crowd that had formed. The excitement and noise of their love making had woken the entire crew. Rowdy cheers and applause erupted from the men, as each of the lovers glowed with pride.


End file.
